Over the last 2 decades, flow cytometry has evolved into a technology that provides for the detection of molecules on the cell surface, the monitoring of cellular processes from gene regulation to protein-protein interaction, and the rapid isolation of cells, from bacterial to mammalian, that display desirable phenotypes. Until the last three years, fluorescence-activated cell sorters capable of multicolor detection and high-speed cell isolation, such as our FACSVantage (acquired in 1994 with NIH support), are large intricate instruments that require special laboratory facilities and high cost maintenance. The FACSAria is a new generation bench-top cell sorter with significant advances in optics, detection sensitivity, fluidics, acquisition rate, and sort capability. It is a timely and vital replacement for our FACSVantage. The arrival of two major users, and a recently established Department of Medical Parasitology, bring unprecedented demands on flow cytometry utilization at NYUSM. The FACSAria will provide high speed cell isolation, exceptional pathogen containment, additional color detection, maximal operator productivity, and low maintenance costs. There is no comparable instrument at NYUSM. Under the auspices of the CFAR Flow Cytometry Core directed by Dr. Doris Tse, it will be a shared resource available to all scientists at NYUSM, its affiliates, and neighboring research institutions. Usage will be monitored by the CFAR executive committee with an internal and external advisory board. Operator salary, consumable supplies, and maintenance fees will be covered in part by an NIH award (P30 AI27742), and charged in part to individual grants under an ongoing user-chargeback system. Dr. Tse, who has extensive hands-on flow cytometry experience, will promote instrument utilization and innovative research applications, validate data interpretation, supervise operators, and mandate quality controls. This instrument will be used to study human cells and animal cells infected with pathogens. These studies will advance our understanding of the etiology and pathology underlying many diseases, including HIV, TB, asthma, sepsis, malaria, hepatitis, sleep apnea, and environmental toxicant exposure. This information will potentiate the development or improvement of medical procedures towards their prevention and treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]